


Saying it with petals

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Knowing it is long overdue to ask Merlin to marry him and show him some romance, Arthur decides to do both with the help of his knights and petals





	Saying it with petals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of for valentines day, better late than never :)

Gwen, with her dress so far lifted so she wouldn't trip as she ran, a smile on her face she turned a corner and knocked on a door before entering. "Merlin!"

 

Merlin looked up from his table. "Gwen? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing! I have just heard the maids and servants talking to each other. 'Just what are we supposed to do with all the roses in the Kingdom? Why does King Arthur want them anyway.' I told you he was a romantic Merlin."

 

Merlin laughed. "I have no doubt if that, Arthur has shown me on many occasions of being romantic, of course, all of them were in a bed. How many roses?"

 

"All of them Merlin, he has had his knights go around all the towns and villages, not one single rose is left in the ground."

 

"What? We are talking hundreds if not into the thousands of roses!"

 

"Well it is Valentines day, day for those in love, he might have something romantic planned."

 

"Gwen I have shared this day with Arthur romantically for three years now and most he has done is a lit candle and a hot bath by the fire."

 

Gwen laughed. "I will go and ask Lancelot see if he knows anything." she said as she headed back to the door, "who knows, he might finally ask you to marry him." she added as she left.

 

Merlin sighed. "I doubt it, I have gotten my hopes up before only to be let down." he mumbled to himself, unaware of a pair of blue eyes that watched the whole scene from the servants quarters, a smile on their face.

 

Lancelot never being able to keep anything from his wife told her everything he knew and Gwen being so excited promised not to tell and decided to help them.

* * *

Merlin stood in front of the throne room doors and smiled when Arthur placed his hands over his eyes.

 

"No peeking?"

 

"No Arthur I can't see anything." Merlin laughed.

 

Arthur nodded to the servant who smiled and opened the throne doors and closed them when Arthur and Merlin slowly walked in, over in the far corner Arthur nodded and those waiting started to play gentle music making Merlin turn his head in the direction the music was coming from.

 

Arthur looked up and all around the room on the balcony looking down were his knights, nodding that they were ready.

 

Removing his hands Arthur watched as Merlin smiled at those playing music, candles around the edge of the walls and in the corners and the moonlight shinning through the windows was all the light they had.

 

Merlin finally turned around to face Arthur. "What is this Arthur?"

 

"This is me telling you that I love you, that I always have and always will, that my life is worth nothing not my life, kingdom or people without you, I am sorry it has taken me so long to see it."

 

Merlin laughed. "It's okay Arthur, I know you always get it in the end."

 

Arthur smiled. "Dance with me?"

 

"Always Arthur."

 

After a few minutes dancing, Merlin looked up when he felt something touch his head, he stopped dancing and laughed, his hands holding out to catch the rose petals that were floating down around him and Arthur that the knights had started to throw over balcony, turning in a full circle with the biggest smile on his face he turned to look at Arthur to see the King on his knees. "Arthur?"

 

"Merlin, I once again apologise, I should have done this the second I was crowned King, I only hope that it isn't too late. Merlin will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me and allow me to spend the rest of our lives making you just as happy as you make me?"

 

Merlin knelt down so he was face level with Arthur. "Yes Arthur."

 

Arthur laughed in relief and drew Merlin into a passionate kiss.

 

Gwen looked over the balcony and saw Merlin and Arthur start to get passionate. "Right everbody out. The rest of the roses that still have petals take them to every home, say their husband paid a knight to deliver a rose." she whispered to the closest knights who spread the word and very quickly not only the band down below playing music left quietly but also everyone above leaving just Arthur and Merlin celebrating their engagment on a bed of rose petals.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
